


Lying Lips

by Yel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel/pseuds/Yel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 1904. Sixteen year old Anna Belle Lewis has always dreamed of love. Unfortunately for her, her father doesn't believe in such a thing, and she's accepted that her dream might be nothing more than a fantasy. But one night, she runs into her family's new servant, Benjamin Odell, and sparks fly. It's a typical love story-- rich girl falls for poor boy-- and Anna thinks that he's her knight in not-so-shining armor. But Benjamin has a secret, and a somewhat dark past.. Oh, what are two lovestruck teenagers to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run, Benjamin, Run!

_Faster.. Faster.. I gotta move faster._

The voices behind me bellowed loudly, telling-- no, ordering me to stop. "Stop! Hey, kid, stop right there!" I ignored them, determined to run faster. My hands were bleeding from the branches that I had to keep pushing away, but I couldn't afford to pay attention to the pain. They were right behind me, and as much as I was trying to run quietly so that I'd lose them quick, the leaves rustling underneath my feet were too loud for that.

"Thief! You're under arrest! Stop!"

To my own surprise, I chuckled. Surely, this man must be joking. I'm not going to allow myself get arrested. I am a thief. I was born to be a thief. This is what I am, it's what I have been taught to do ever since I was a young boy. And let me tell you-- I'm really, really good at what I do. Thing is, I can only run for so long, and my weak lungs were starting to get to me again. Oh, this is bad.

I looked back, trying to gauge the distance I'd managed to create between the lead officer and myself. Well, he was nowhere to be seen, but I'm guessing that's because of the trees. I could still hear him, but his voice was faint, which meant he was still somewhat nearby, but not near enough. This was it. It was now or never. I scanned my surroundings, though I really don't know for how long. The adrenaline (is that right?) in my body making everything feel like it was all stop-motion, which can kind of mess up my sense of time. 

_Come on, Benjamin. You can do this. Find a branch. You can do this._

Like always, I was right. I did find a branch that was low enough for me to reach, and wasting none of my precious time, I raised my arms, and hoisted myself up. The branch shook under my feet for a few seconds, which was something that's never really happened before. Huh. I must've gotten heavier, then, which was a little strange. I hardly ever get to eat.

I climbed up the tree, trying to get a better view of the forest. Once I was satisfied, I lay back against the trunk, giving myself permission to rest while it was still possible. I'd have to run again soon-- staying up in the tree was not an option I was going to have for long. It was only then that I realized how much shaggier my clothes looked now. I sighed, examining the newly torn cloth. My trousers seemed okay, nothing a dip in the river couldn't fix. But my new white shirt had been reduced to a complete mess. Of all the things I owned, my clothes were the only thing that I took pride in, and now even those revealed my social standing to all who could see.

 I am a poor boy. My family, composed of my father, uncle, his four children and I, live in this run down old room that we shared with about fifty other people. Uncle Ray and my father don't work at all. They were fired from their jobs on a rich man's farm for working too slowly. I guess age must've caught up to them, because they were too tired to look for another job. Soon, our family could barely afford enough bread for all of us. This was when my mother and her sister, Uncle Ray's wife, decided that they didn't need these two men. They worked in the factories, and didn't want their hard earned  money to go to the mouths of their lazy, unemployed husbands. I guess this was when they decided that they didn't need us kids, either. I was only five when my mother and aunt left us without a woman in the house. They probably think that we were all too young to really notice, but they were very wrong.

It took two weeks for us to finally admit that we were desperate for something to put into our tummies. My eldest cousin, seven at the time and older than me by only two years, approached me one day and asked if I could run fast. I answered yes, and from then on we were partners in crime. Literally. This was how we got by all these years. My cousin and I risked our own lives to provide for the people those two women left behind. This chase scene I was having right now, well-- Just the story of my life ever since that day.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder. Something in my chest did a backflip, and I had to try hard to keep still. The officer was right there, right under my tree. He only had to look up, and it was the end for me. But thankfully, the old fool just ran past, still yelling for me to stop running. 

Break time was over. I looked down, waiting for him to be a good distance away again before climbing down again. I knew that he was going to call for backup now. That was almost always the drill whenever a policeman would do something like this. They would call backup, and conduct a search of sorts. Unfortunately for them, they've never seen my face, and have never been able to get any Wanted posters up, and they've never actually caught me. My feet touched the ground, and I began to run again. I had to find somewhere to hide for the night. Going home wasn't an option yet-- That would mean going into the big city again, and that's where they'd be coming from. No, I had to find some place to stay the night.

As if someone up there heard me, I spotted a nearby cottage. It looked like it could be one of the vacation houses of the high and mighty first class, and in this time of year, it was probably empty. It was atop a hill, and it was a pretty steep climb, but I was determined to make it up.

I am a thief. I was born to be a thief.  This is what I am, it's what I have been taught to do ever since I was a young boy. And let me tell you-- I really, really don't want to get caught.


	2. What's that sound, Anna?

"Hey, Anna, why don't you turn the lights down there?"

I scoffed, tucking a strand of curly, brown hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry, big brother, but I do care about my own eyesight." I turned in my seat, meeting my brother's piercing glare. "Could you be a dear and just go to sleep with a pillow over your head for tonight?"

I smiled as I watched him do my bidding as he grumbled to himself. Although he had been strong and manly enough to fight during the Cuban something war, at home, Alexander had proved to have no defense whatsoever against my whims. I turned back to face my new Incandescent Lamp. It was powered by electricity-- A luxury that only few families (including mine, of course) could afford. It had been a birthday present from Father, but I've never actually used it before. Does my brother really think that I'm going to stop now? I picked up my needle, and began to sing my favorite tune as I resumed my sewing. 

_I love you as I never loved before_

_Since first I met you on the village green._

_Come to me, e'er my dream of love is o'er._

I love that song. It's a beautiful, beautiful thing, and I would like to believe that James Thornton is an absolute genius for writing it! Oh, how I wish that I knew someone who would sing that to me someday. Unfortunately, all of Father's favorite suitors are pompous, self absorbed pricks who would probably use me for the "my wife is better than your wife" competitions that they all plan on having in the near future. 

_I love you as I loved you_

_When you were sweet, when you were sweet sixtee--._

I was interrupted by the sound of a pillow softly hitting the headboard. "Anna Belle! I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

Oh my goodness, was he really not going to leave me alone? I turned around again, exhasperated. "Is it really that much of a trouble to you, mister soldier man? I thought that army boys were tougher than this"

Alexander threw his hands up. "Yes, madame, it is that big a trouble, and yes, we are." He stood up, rubbing his eyes, trying hard to adjust to the glaring light. My lips formed a proud smile. Even my own brother was blinded by our Father's wonderful gift. He leaned over my desk, looking straight into my eyes. I have to admit, he can be quite intimidating. "It's just that you're worse than the war criminals. So do you mind doing that in your own room instead?"

The look on my face quickly transformed into a pout. "But my room hasn't been wired for it yet!" Surely, he would let me stay here, right? "Father's having that done next week!"

"Then go to the parlor. That's been wired for a few months now."

I sighed, standing up. "You should know that you're a terrible brother." 

This time, it was his turn to smile, mimicking the one I had given him earlier. Suddenly, I regretted being so cocky. Now, he was just using my own actions against me. "I know that. Now, could you be a dear and continue that outside so I could maybe sleep?"

I stomped down on the hard, marble floor, hoping that my point got across. I hurriedly stuffed all my things into my arms. I decided it was best if I left the lamp here for the night. Perhaps I can use it against him on another night, when I think of better comebacks. Besides, there was a chandelier AND a furnace downstairs anyway. "Fine." I walked over to the door, then back at Alexander, who was just watching me with a smug look on his face. "But the next time one of your uniforms gets torn or destroyed, don't even dare come crying to me."

I stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I made my way down the hall, hearing the eerie sound of the wind that was blowing outside. The sky had gotten dark early tonight-- It was barely even half past six. 

_It's okay, Anna. It's only six in the evening. Everybody's still awake. If anything happens, you can just scream.. It's not even that dark.._

After what seemed like hours, I reached the end of the hall and headed down the stairs, and into the parlor. In the day, it looks like any old, ordinary room. But at night, it looks like the pictures in horror novels. Dark room, chandelier hanging from the ceiling, scary piano in the middle of the floor.. I shuddered. Maybe it was time to turn the lights on and end this nightmare. But before I could, a soft creaking noise came from the kitchen.

_Oh my goodness. Is this some kind of joke, Alexander? Now you're going to try and scare me? Great plan._

I left my things on the parlor floor, and opened the door. My hand immediately went to the wall on my left side, and the lights flickered on right as I turned the knob on the switch. "Alexander, seri--"

But the person standing in front of me wasn't Alexander at all. He was a dirty young man, around my age, and the look he was giving me was the same one I was giving him. Despite the shock and confusion, I couldn't help but notice the bright blueish green color of his eyes. Fortunately, I managed a cracked, "W-Who are you?"

He held his hands up, revealing a few cuts and bruises. Some were bleeding, and although I knew that I should've been scared to death, I pitied him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

I looked straight into his eyes, trying to look as intimidating as Alexander had earlier. "You didn't answer my question."

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The longer the silence went on, the more fearful I became. 

Then, I screamed.

"FATHER!"

The panic grew in his eyes, and he turned to run away. I ran towards him, and grabbed his wrist before he could. "No," I said, sounding more confident than I felt. "You do not run away."

It was only a few seconds before my entire family came rushing down to help me. I had only called for Father, but I guess they all got worried. I turned to face them, but they weren't looking at me. "He wouldn't answer me when I asked him who he was."

But mother ignored my question. Like Alexander, she had played a role in the war, but unlike him, she had been a nurse. She was a healer, and her instinct told her to pay attention to wounds. This was one of the many times that she had decided to listen. 

"Oh, you poor dear!" She approached us quickly, her gentle hands fluttering over his cuts. "What happened to you?" She then turned to me, a look of accusation adorning her face. "Did you do this?"

It was then that Father chose to speak. He was a quiet man, and although he was very intelligent, he only said something when he felt like it needed to be said. "Maria, now is not the time to get distracted. There is a strange man in our house, and I am very interested in knowing why he is here."

Father turned to the boy with the same intimidating look that I'd gotten earlier. Darn, was I the only one who didn't know how to do that? The boy could barely look at Father's face as he stuttered, "T-the pa- paper.."

Mother let go of his arm, clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh, joy!" she said, grinning at us. Why was she so happy? "That advertisement had only been run in the paper once, but we've already gotten an answer!" She looked at him again, then frowned slightly. "But you are a man. Male domestic helpers cost more in wages, and though I'm sure that you would like a larger pay than what we offered, we simply do not wish to pay more."

The boy shook his head quickly. "No, ma'm, I wouldn't ask for a larger pay. I'm willing to work for only half your offer, should you provide me with room and board."

The smile returned to Mother's face. "Of course, of course!" She looked at Father, her eyes brimming with delight. "We've already got the attic prepared for you." She took them both by the hand, leading them both upstairs and leaving my brother and I in the kitchen. As they walked, we could hear her saying, "Come now, come, let's get these wounds treated and we'll discuss your workload."

Alexander nudged me with his elbow. "Well, he's a cute little fellow, isn't he, Anna?"


	3. Get to work, Benjamin.

I'm Benjamin Odell, and not only am I a thief, but I am also a freaking lucky son of a monkey.

Boy, Marcus is gonna be surprised once when he sees me coming home with a bagful of money that wasn't stolen out of somebody's pocket. I wondered what stroke of karma might've brought this on. Just a couple hours ago, I was a scared kid, running away from the authorities. Now, I was being led upstairs by a couple of rich folks so we could discuss my wages and workload. Wages. I could barely even take the idea in. I somehow managed to find work, without even trying. Have I ever mentioned that I was really good at what I do?

I sighed. The initial happiness was fading away, and I was just left to choose between relief and exhaustion. I really did just get a lucky break, didn't I? The woman (the mother?) turned to me with the same eerily happy smile that she'd been giving me since she walked into the kitchen. "So, young man." she started. "May I know your name, and where you come from?"

I tried to smile, but it probably looked as tired as I felt. "Benjamin Odell, ma'am, and I come from a place two villages east." It was a lie, obviously, but she seemed to believe me. She nodded, pursing her lips as if there was something complicated about my answer. "What about your family?"

The answer came quickly. Marcus and I had rehearsed it a hundred times, in case one of us got caught. "I have none." She gasped, and though the man-- her husband, I think-- didn't say anything, I saw his face tighten just a little. I nodded curtly.

"My mother left when my father lost his job, and he died taking care of me." It wasn't rehearsed, but I could tell from the way her eyes welled up that it made a decent sob story. I looked away for good effect. "After that, I just lived off of whatever I could find, and most of the places where I worked at had to let me go because they couldn't pay wages any longer."

This time, the couple stayed silent. Finally, we arrived at a small, worn out door on the top floor. They motioned for me to open it (why would they open it for someone as lowly as a servant?), and I did, no questions asked. It felt brittle, almost as if it was going to break off its hinges as I pushed it away from me. 

The room we entered was a pretty clean one, compared to what I was expecting. There was a used cot hanging off of two beams to my left, and to my right was a cabinet that looked just about as ready to crumble as the door did. There was a discarded wool blanket in one corner of the room, though I think that if you put aside the thin layer of dust and the cobwebs, it'd be pretty okay. To these well-off folks, this was probably worth less than nothing, but to guys like me, it was more than we'd ever even dared to dream of having.

Without thinking, I ran towards the cot and lunged myself at it. It swung wildly from side to side, and I felt like I was riding an angry bull. I probably would've fallen right off if I hadn't grabbed the edges and hung on for dear life. I opened my mouth to scream, but then I caught the dirty look that the father was giving me. 

_Right. They don't do that here._

My feet fell to the floor, and the cot slowed to a stop. I kept my head down, but my eyes looked upwards to meet his. Clearly, I wasn't making a very good impression. His wife, however, looked like she expected it. Her face showed slight disgust, but it wasn't half as bad as the man's. 

They approached me, and I stood up to meet them in the middle of the room. The father spoke. "Well,  young man, to start things off, make sure you never do that again."

I hung my head. I didn't feel the slightest bit guilty, but hey, whatever wins them over. I spoke softly, with a clear droopiness in my tone. "Yes, sir."

His lips turned up in what I think might've been a smile. "Good. Now this," he motioned to the room with a thin, lanky arm. "Is your room."

_Well, sir, I'm fine by that._

Arms crossed behind his back, he continued. "You will spend all your free time here. For as long as you are in any other room in my house, I expect you to be working."

I wasn't surprised at all. In fact, I was glad that I was even going to get free time.

"You are expected to scrub the floors on a daily basis. However, seeing that you are the only one available for that job, you are not required to scrub all the floors on all days." Before I could react, he continued on with the next part. "You will scrub the all floors on the ground floor on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. All floors on the second floor must be scrubbed on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

I learned that I would get my pay once a month, and that I was required to cook for them everyday.  I may eat only the leftovers. Sundays are days for visitors-- I must serve enough food for at least ten people.

He babbled on, and I had to admit that I was beginning to get bored with him. But I had no choice but to listen, unless I wanted to be sent to the streets again. Marcus could take care of my family-- He'd understand once I come back. I decided that I'd sneak out at night once a month to give him my pay. From the wages we'd agreed on, it would be enough to buy them a loaf every so often.

Finally, he called for his children. They walked into the room, obviously hoping that they wouldn't have to be there for long. "You will show my family respect. You will address me as Sir, or Mr. Lewis, and my wife as Madame, or Mrs. Lewis. My children will be addressed Mr. Alexander and Ms. Anna Belle. I trust that you are smart enough to know which is which. Is all this understood?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."


End file.
